


The Greatest Showcase

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Barlyle Discord, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Rimming, Shorts, barlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy, sensual, sexual, sad, and random snippets featuring different tropes brought up in the Barlyle Discord chat.Note On Rating: Each chapter will be marked individually for mature/trigger content. Rating varies between chapters.





	1. Whisper Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas loves the sound of Phillip's voice.  
>   
>  **No Warnings Apply**

"Phin."

The man in question hums low in his throat, leaving a fluttering trail of kisses up Phillip's chest. Phillip shifts slightly under the attention. He breathes long and slow, edging from sleep ever so slowly, coaxed by the sweet, innocuous touches.

"Say something," Phineas murmurs as he reaches Phillip's shoulder, lying alongside him now. Phillip's eyelids flutter, his brow furrowing when he finds the room still dark with the early hour.

"Say what?" Phillip mutters, his high-class parlance roughened with sleep. He hears Phineas sigh as the older man buries his face into Phillip's neck, igniting the skin there with the soft rasping brush of his stubble.

"Anything," he presses. Phillip can't stop the soft laugh that rolls from deep in his chest.

 " _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary…_ "

Phineas chuckles at the choice, but curls against the smaller man as he listens, enraptured.

 


	2. Give Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas finally allows Phillip his completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mature Content Throughtout**  
>  Dirty Talk  
> Sub/Dom undertones  
> Edging/Orgasm Denial [Implied]

Phillip jerks with a hitched breath, feeling Barnum's fingers skim across his knee before drawing, torturously slow, up his inner thigh; applying the barest pressure against the supple, pristine skin.

"Ph-Phine-Phin," Phillip stammers, already so far gone from the _hours_ the man has had him sat in this chair. His shirt lies open to expose abused and swollen nipples, and his legs are spread to accommodate his aching, engorged cock which the man has teased and coaxed endlessly, bringing him to the brink, so much so Phillip could _taste_ sweet completion, only to withdraw and drink in Phillip's pitiful sobs as he's denied yet again.

"If you want it," Phineas murmurs, his words deep and salacious with the darkest promise, the lustful salvation that made Phillip tremble with helpless longing. "You will mewl for me; I want to hear every quivering needy whimper, every dirty, lustful sound you try to hide from me. Will you do that?" the ringmaster croons.

Tears streak down Phillip's cheeks, pride long shattered, he knows only the cusp of pleasure and desperately seeks to plunge and absolve himself in it.

"I promise, I promise, _everything,_ I promise," he whispers in a frantic mantra, until the man's hand, a searing vice, finally grips him. Phillip throws his head back and screams unhindered, trailing into a desperate mewl. The rough jerks spear pleasure through every nerve and he sings for the ringmaster, gives him every desperate wanton note his touch incites from the deepest recesses of his being. " _PHIN_ " it's a sob that transcends a pitch and echoes in his ear as the most blissful, desperate whine he's ever emitted, and he flushes horribly with it, with the pleasure that threatens to drown him as his vision blackens at the edges.

Dazed and wet and aching, he feels more than hears Phineas' chuckle.

"Good boy," he murmurs.


	3. Restitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kneels vulnerable in the face of his father's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning**  
>  Violence  
> Assault with a weapon  
> Parental Assault/Abuse

He's still under his parents’ roof, and so still under their influence.

He's a scandal, a disgrace, he's fucked up again. He kneels shirtless in the study - his arms locked behind him, his back straight, like he's meant to. Like he's told. His father rails his grievances, every fuck up, every indignity, every stain that blemished their family name with Phillip's signature clear as day.

The cane comes down with a sickening crack against his back and he's almost thrown forward with the force. Phillip barely bites down the scream in time, and blood trickles from his now bitten lip for his trouble. He's only just righted himself, drawing a ragged breath into his lungs, when it comes down again. His father is merciless; it's angry, savage, personal. He only hits harder when Phillip sags forward under the onslaught.

His mother stands in the corner, her only offer of comfort is a sad, consoling "Phillip, you forget your place," as the room blurs and spins.

The vitriol and disgust only spikes when the tears start to flow hot and silent down his cheeks, splashing to the floor with another strike.

His father's cane snaps with his most vicious blow, and Phillip slumps to the floor.


	4. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas discovers and an entirely new sound from Phillip, and it's _delightful_. Phillip doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Quixotix](https://quixotix.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Mature Content Throughout**  
>  Oral  
> Mild Bondage

"Phiiin," Phillip whines. It's a cute petulant sound that he is going to mock the man mercilessly for later, but at this point, he just admires the way he writhes helplessly, arms bound by one of their ties and wrapped around the rail at the top of their bed.

"So impatient and _whiny,_ " he chides in a deep purr, flicking the man's nipple and getting a pitiful whimper in response. He drags his hands down the sculptured body, calloused fingers following the lines and indents of muscle under perfect porcelain flesh. He feels Phillip tremble beneath his touch, squirming and writhing, not sure whether to shy away or press more into Barnum’s warm, rough hands. With a mischievous smirk, Barnum removes his fingers and replaces them with the dull edges of his nails and drags them softly down Phillip’s hip. The response is instantaneous and the younger man whines with a full body shudder, twisting more severely to escape and embrace the spidery sensation.

He reaches the perfect, unblemished canvas of those magnificent thighs that flexed under his gaze, the thighs that feel glorious framing his face as he lathered his tongue over the man’s most intimate parts. He leans down and presses a kiss to a sharp hip bone, receiving a moan in response. Phillip’s cock, already hard and dripping onto stomach, twitches with further interest. He kisses again, nips, then drags a fingernail down. Phillip's body shudders and freezes with the most peculiar sound.

Phineas stops and sits upright. “Did you just giggle?” he queries with a long, slow grin.

“No.”

Phineas laughs at the petulant answer. His eyes light up with a danger that worries the younger man. He drags his nails down again and Phillip bites down hard on his lip, chest quivering with the effort. Phineas does it again, and Phillip’s face turns an interesting shade of pink. He ducks down and licks a stripe up the man’s cock, sparking a gasp of shock and pleasure. A nail skating over the soft flesh of his hip chokes that same gasp with an unwilling giggle. Phineas crows in triumph as Phillip ducks his head in embarrassment, but he has little time to worry as Phineas is suddenly lathering his hips and thighs with attention, kissing and licking the delectable skin until the man is squirming helplessly, and then skating his nails over the soft join of his thigh and groin to litter those moans with delightful breathy giggles.

“You’re so cute,” Barnum teases softly.

“I hate you,” Phillip mutters back, but there’s very little heat in the words when Barnum proceeds to take the man’s cock in his mouth, giggles forgotten in favour of helpless moans.


	5. Forget Your Place To Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain thrill to be found in sin and depravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of us ended up talking about Phillip having a bit of a faux humiliation/exhibitionist kink - a harmless fantasy that would scandalise his high-society upbringing. It was also an experimentation in dirty-talk, ay!
> 
>  **Mature Content Throughout**  
>  Dirty Talk  
> Mildly Graphic Sex  
> Sub/Dom Overtones  
> Faux Humiliation/Exhibitionism

The slap of flesh is a sordid, recurrent rhythm, filling the room amidst heavy pants and ragged breathing, spattered with infrequent moans that can't be contained. Phineas has Phillip bent over the desk, papers in disarray, undressed only to the point of his shirt being hiked up and his trousers behind pushed down to his ankles. His arms are braced on the desk, chest pressed to the hard surface as the fully dressed ringmaster thrusts relentlessly; long, deep strokes that have Phillip in a dazed and primal state, ecstasy singing in his veins. Then he hears Barnum speak, wicked, sinful words that have Phillip arching his back in eager reciprocation.

"Look at you," Barnum growls huskily between breaths. "Refined, proper, respectable, Phillip Carlyle," he murmurs, feeling Phillip tremble as he draws out his name. "What would society think, if they knew how willingly you spread your legs for your Ringmaster?" The words burn Phillip’s ears and stoke his lust, and a wanting, wordless sound escapes him.

Phineas moans deeply as he thrusts, the sounds of their coupling a sweet, deviant chorus. "What would mummy and daddy say, if they saw their precious boy taking my cock so well? Moaning like a whore, begging me to take you."

Phillip groans long and low, his hands curling into fists. Phineas doesn't miss the way the man tries to spread his legs that little bit wider, straining against the restrictive cloth of his trousers. "You love it don't you, you dirty, filthy little thing," he crows, "being bent over for me, being filled and fucked and used by me. Don't you?"

The question hangs for a moment, before Phillip in his delirium realises the man expects an answer. He draws in a ragged breath, rocking with the constant driving thrusts that spear lust through him to the very tips of his body.

" _Yes_ ," he moans, unashamed, hot with the salacious words falling dark and sweet from Barnum's lips. "I l-like it.” He whines when Phineas smacks him sharply, a red tint blossoming on his thigh. “I love it,” he corrects with groan, “I love it when you take me."

Phineas leans over the man, his larger body folding over the trembling mess of the slighter beneath him. He breath curls hot and wicked in his ear.

"You're mine now, Carlyle, and everyone is going to know it."

Phillip comes untouched with a scream.


	6. More Than It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone adverse to mature sexual content, skip the first sentence and you're good!
> 
>  **Warnings**  
>  Angst  
> Unrequited love  
> Brief implication of sex (First sentence)

Phineas is only on the cusp of consciousness when he feels Phillip slip from him. It leaves his body gaping and empty, and he stifles any pining noise that wants to escape his throat. He closes his eyes briefly, letting his world reorient before he turns his head to the side where Phillip is already dressing.

Voice rough, he finds himself reaching out an arm from his place on the bed before he can think better of it. “Phillip,”

“Hm?” The man doesn’t spare him a glance as he slips on his trousers.

“Why don’t you stay?” He asks quietly.

Phillip snorts, though not nastily, because Phillip wasn’t like that, but in a certain way he was callous.

“Barnum.” He says it fondly, but with a tone used for a child who was repetitive in their questioning. “Don’t make this more than it is.”

Phineas retracts his hand, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. His stomach feels like it’s descended into the gutter of the street below.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, for the rehearsal,” Phillip says as he shrugs on his coat.

“Not even a kiss goodbye?” Phineas chides with a crooked smile, a façade of humour even he wouldn’t believe.

Phillip doesn’t bother to reply - he simply leaves.


	7. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet that was inspired by [The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting) discussion on bondage & gags [unrepentant call out!] 
> 
> **Warnings**  
>  Bondage (Gags)  
> Post-sex Interaction  
> Implied Sexual Content

It takes a few moments before he’s able to move. His body is thrumming – warmed by the last flickers of the inferno that had roared through his body not minutes before. Phineas groans as he sits up, the cloying smell of sex and sweat tasting sweet on his tongue.

He looks to his side, eyes dancing over a canvas of beautifully pale skin, littered with possessive bites and a slick sheen of come. Phillip exhales heavily through his nose, saliva trickling down his chin where the gag is too saturated to catch it. His unfocused eyes lock onto Barnum as he draws closer. A whine, or a mewl, perhaps, slips from Phillip’s throat as Phineas hooks a finger under the gag and tugs, forcing the man’s head up. He keeps the pressure, making Phillip use his trembling arms to follow until he’s weakly pitched up alongside him.

Barnum pinches Phillip’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and sweeps his lustful eyes over the handsome young face. It looked just as stunning lax with sexual exhaustion as it did in the most wanton throes of pleasure. Barnum slips the gag from the man’s mouth, dropping it to the floor, and cocks his head fractionally as he speaks in a soft but rumbling baritone.

“Kiss me.”

Phillip’s jaw slackens, eyes dazed and heavy. He leans forward as Barnum draws him in, bringing their lips together in a loose, filthy kiss.


	8. Yes Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings**  
>  Mild Sexual Themes;  
> Minor reference to arousal  
> Reference to bodies 'writhing' together  
> (Very end of 7th paragaph)

_"Yes, sir."_

Phineas freezes, breath catching in his throat, a flicker of heat igniting in his groin. He looks at Carlyle who is watching him with a slightly cocked head, blue eyes peering innocently up through thick lashes. He quirks a brow, smiling with some bemusement.

"PT?"

"Did you say something?" He queries, eyeing the man uncertainly.

"No. You just told me to follow up on our next stock shipment that's been delayed in Boston."

Phineas frowns, nods, oh so certain...and yet. He nods his head again, right.

"Ok, thank you. If you could see to that..." He runs a hand through his hair, wondering if he needs more sleep, but even then his dreams are assaulted with lustful blue eyes and a sinful body writhing with his.

In his distraction he misses Phillip sidling up next to him – but he doesn't miss Phillip's fingers tugging lightly on his tie, or the way his eyes glint devilishly up at him as he murmurs again, in a heated, treacherous whisper, " _Yes Sir,_ " before he slips away.

 


	9. Impetuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an amalgamation of my own scenario expanded for [The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting) line _"Go on then, Sweetheart, if you want it, you have to work for it yourself"_  
>   
>  **Mature Content Throughtout**  
>  Grinding  
> Masturbation  
> Mild Somnophilia

Sleep was seemingly an elusive thing.

He remembered the warmth of the sun on him through the window, and the solid weight of Phillip lying alongside him on the couch – he remembered the comfort of both lulling him to sleep. Only now he can feel the haze lifting from his mind, slow and thick like a fog.

His brows knit together, confused as to what had roused him; then he hears it, a soft breathy sigh against his neck. Then he _feels_ it, and he peers down curiously through his lashes. A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth as he feels Phillip rock against him in firm, needy strokes – the hard line of his cock searing despite the two layers of fabric separating the heated flesh from Phineas’ hip.

Phillip’s lips are parted as he pants quietly, his movements languid and lazy; his eyes lidded as if he’s barely long awake himself. Phineas’ imagines the man had been stirred by his own impetuous arousal; it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d woken-up to Phillip moaning softly in his sleep, only to have him wake, drowsy and warm with lust, and nestle against Phineas, looking for sex.

He chuckles, a low resonant sound deep in his chest. Phillip’s breath hitches, but his pace doesn’t falter.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Phineas murmurs, and Phillip groans wordlessly, his eyes fluttering. He’s soft with pleasure and lethargy. Phineas pauses, taking a moment to savour the way Phillip’s fingers twine loosely in his shirt, and the way his face presses into his neck as he sighs quietly and grinds against him in a staggered rhythm. “Go on then, Sweetheart, if you want it, you have to work for it yourself,” he purrs, closing his eyes again with a pleased hum as he feels Phillip’s deep, wanton moan vibrate through him. The man’s thrusts grow firmer, sharper and shorter as he desperately chases his sweet release, and Phineas can hear it in Phillip’s whine as it breaks, and the way his eyes roll back in ecstasy.

He drinks in every short sweet gasp against his ear until it’s nothing but a low sated moan as Phillip makes a final thrust and comes against Phineas’ hip – the fabric quickly saturating with the man’s release.

Phineas himself hums deep and satisfied as Phillip sags against him, barely on the cusp of consciousness now that his basest need had been met. “Was that good, darling?” he asks tenderly, waiting until he hears Phillip’s slurred and drowsy “Yes,” before he chuckles.

“Good,” he replies softly. He can feel the pull of sleep drawing him back in. His eyes fall closed, and he drifts of to Phillip’s warm breaths, allayed by slumber, whispering against his neck.


	10. Ask Me For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mature Content Throughtout**  
>  Dirty Talk  
> Minor Sexual contact
> 
> This has all the signs of discord shenanigans - Phillip's penchant fo rimming is very popular, jsyk.

"What do you want, Carlyle?" Barnum hums, and it's a dirty trick using his last name, because it makes Phillip's stomach knot itself in arousal. It stands between them as a status symbol, something upstanding and virtuous. And here was Phineas Taylor Barnum, tainting it with salacious words and sin. Making _Phillip_ dirty his family's name with his own quivering need and perversion.

"You know what I want," he challenges in a weak deflection, and Barnum's deep throaty chuckle almost buckles him.

"That's not going to work, darling. If you want it, _you ask me for it._ "

Phillip groans, something between lust and frustration, his face flushing as Barnum's stare pierces him, dark and predatory, but gleaming with laughter. The taller man leans forward slightly, over him, and Phillip is very much aware he has nowhere to go with the desk at his back, pressing in to his hip. He makes a wordless sound, his body hot with lust, and he _wants it_ \- but the thought of asking so explicitly for something so _depraved_ makes his stomach both sink and flutter at once.  God, he wants it, wants Phineas on his knees and defiling him in the most heinous way. He inhales a trembling breath.

"I want your mouth," he breathes. "I want your tongue."

" _Where?_ " Phineas presses.

Phillip moans. "In me. Want you to spread me, want your fingers stretching me, your tongue-" he bites his lip, face a flame, breathing sharp.

"Where do you want my tongue? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to _ruin me_ ," he hisses out, and Phineas' eyes blow wide until they're nothing but black pools of lust. He swoops down and locks their lips in a bruising messy kiss that consumes them. He growls against Phillip's lips.

"You want me to feast on you, don't you? You want my mouth on your forbidden skin. Want my tongue to writhe in the deepest, most sinful part of you. Isn't that right?"

" _Yes_ " Phillip chokes against his lips, the words slurred between their mouths. Phineas pulls away, their breath billowing ragged and aroused between them.

 "Well then,” he breathes. “Bend over, Carlyle."


End file.
